A Flawless Leprechaun
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Layla tries to cheer up Hornswoggle after some wrestlers bully him. Set in 2012. Oneshot, Lemon. Rated M for a reason. Strong smut.


**A Flawless Leprechaun**

It was a hot August night, Layla El who had on a tight fitting white tank top with the word "Flawless" written across the chest and matched it with extremely short jean bottoms was walking down the corridor in the building that the WWE was hosting its pay-per-view SummerSlam in 2012, until coming across a familiar face.

"Hey Hornswoggle!" she says cheerfully as the small Leprechaun bounced around her, laughing happily. "How've you been buddy?" she asks as the small man stops running around and stands still in front of the British beauty.

"Bad," he says as he looks down with a very depressed emotion showing on his face. Layla frowns and lifts up Hornswoggle's face by the chin so that their eyes are meeting.

"Why bad?" she asks. Hornswoggle looks around for a minute and acts like he's about to say something, but instead points towards an unknowing laughing group consisting of Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre. Layla crosses her arms in front of her large chest and sticks out her puffy lips. "Oh, did those jerks hurt your feelings?"

"Yeah!" Hornswoggle somewhat shouts, hopping around and still pointing at the group of jobbers. Layla brings her hands to her hips and looks back down to Hornswoggle.

"What did they say to you Hornswoggle?" Hornswoggle again starts to act like he's about to say something, thinking for a moment before pointing at his crotch.

"Small penis!" he says a bit angrily. Layla raises an eyebrow before smirking after a couple of seconds when an idea hits her.

"Hmm. Well, I don't believe them Horny. Want to show me how wrong those curtain-pulling bullies are?" she asks with the sweetest smile, placing her hands on her thighs just above her knees and bending over to face Hornswoggle, giving the midget a nice look at her enormous cleavage to which his eyes are immediately glued to.

"Yeah... yeah!" he says with a grin, his eyes not leaving Layla's chest. The British beauty smiles knowingly that she's got his attention and raises up, grabbing Hornswoggle by the hand. She leads him past the group of men who recently had made fun of the short Leprechaun man, leaving them looking at each other stunned and confused while Layla looks on proudly and Hornswoggle continues to keep his overly-excited grin. Eventually she leads him through the hall into an emptied locker room, and after Layla checks to make sure no one is there, she turns to lock the door. When she turn around, she's started find Hornswoggle stroking his surprisingly long girth that has popped over and out of his short, green pants.

"Oh!" Layla yelps with surprise evident in her voice, staring at Hornswoggle's impressive sized cock. "Those losers were certainly wrong about you, what a flawless cock. Never doubt a woman's intuition," Layla says to herself before smiling at the smaller man, getting down onto her knees and grabbing onto his stiff pole with her right hand. "Does this feel good horny?" she asks him. Hornswoggle moans, shaking his head. After a few moments of swiftly maneuvering her hand around the midget's dick, Layla moves her hand off of his tool long enough to raise her white tank-top over her head, exposing a black bra. Hornswoggle's eyes soon became glued to the British woman's chest, and as she noticed, her hand moved behind her back to unclip her bra, letting it fall to the floor to expose her tanned, large tits. Her nipples quickly grew cold and hard as the cold air from the locker room hit her, and Hornswoggle's cock throbbed almost painfully.

"Yeah...!" he says slowly but happily, stroking himself now as he looked down as Layla showed off her bare chest for him to see, causing her to smile giddily.

"You're so cute, Horny!" she says while unbuckling her belt, seeing as how the Leprechaun was busy pleasuring himself to the sight of her tits. "Want a taste?" She asks, pushing up a tit with a hand and raising up enough for it to be directly in front of Hornswoggle's face. He doesn't even make one of his funny gestures, his mouth latching onto her erect brown nipple causing her to lean her head back and let out a long moan, her hair dangling against her back. Hornswoggle's hands attacked both of her breasts now, one grabbing and squeezing the tit he had his mouth on and the other tweaking at the free nipple. Layla could feel his cock poke at her and after giving him some time to have fun with her tits decided to get back to work on his member. Leaving her jean shorts on but unzipped, she pushed herself off and away from the disappointed looking midget to lower her left hand inside past her thong and shove a finger inside of her moistened pink hole that was aroused just from the major nipple sucking she recieved seconds prior. Hornswoggle licks his lips but soon feels Layla's hand grab his cock's base, taking a swift lick up the bottom of the head and taking it inside of her mouth.

"Ahh... yeah!" Hornswoggle says cheerily, before Layla starts bobbing her head up and down on his cock, coating it in her saliva. Gagging noises could be heard for Hornswoggle as Layla took as much of his cock in as she could until her lips reached her hand that was wrapped around it, and soon felt Hornswoggle's hand on the top of her head keeping his tool there deep into her throat. Layla moaned and gagged on him, growing wetter and soaking her finger and hand from the feeling of dominance Hornswoggle was showing and soon stuck a second finger inside of her wet cunt, fingering herself hastily. Soon Hornswoggle released his hand from the British brunette and his saliva coated cock sprung free out of her mouth, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to her bottom lip as a gasp for air could be heard.

"You know how to keep a girl's mouth busy... now let's see how you hold up in other areas," she says to him after finally catching her breath, smiling as she stands up only to turn around and bend over, her ass directly in Hornswoggle's face before she lowers her soaked jean shorts and thong down to her ankles, kicking them away. Layla looked back at the Leprechaun with a grin as he grinned back, quickly attaching his lips to her ass, causing the Brit to yelp. "Oh!" she moans, feeling his mouth against her ass. The little man licked up her crack which caused her to moan yet again.

"Mm... come fuck me Horny," she tells him before she moving over to the couch in the locker room, having a quick seat long enough to kick off her boots and then maneuver on all fours on the piece of furniture. Hornswoggle soon followed suit and removed his green vest, hopping on the couch behind her and lined his cock against her crack. "Mmm... get nasty and fuck me you flawless little stud," she says sexily. Hornswoggle pushes his cock deep into her soaking pussy afterwards, making Layla's head raise up and causing her to moan out in pleasure and surprise. "Oh shit!"

"Haha!" He laughs while in pleasure himself, his cock throbbing inside of the taller tanned British lady. With swift thrusts, Hornswoggle fucks Layla from behind on the couch, his hands gripped tightly at her waist. Layla lays her head down close to the arm rest, her cheek down against the cushion and moved a hand to her chest to grab a still very hard nipple, tweaking it as she feels the throbbing Leprechaun's cock fuck her pussy relentlessly.

"Don't stop..." she tells him, almost breathlessly as her body starts to grow tired from the pounding the small man is giving her. She grits her teeth and digs her nails into the couch, tweaking her nipple harder while receiving her pussy pounding from her Leprechaun friend.

"Ahh... cumming!" Hornswoggle suddenly shouts. "I'm cumming!" he shouts once more. Layla quickly uses up her energy to move down off of his cock and the couch, back onto her knees at the cold floor. Hornswoggle grabs his pussy-soaked cock and starts stroking it rapidly before cum shoots out over Layla who had her tongue sticking out wickedly and her large tits pushed together. The white substance coated parts of her hair from black to white and landed partly onto her tongue, chin and a second spurt made its way over her breasts. Needless to say, the little Leprechaun had shot out an impressive load for the British beauty.

"Mmm..." Layla moans, sliding her finger over her chest to pick up some of the midget's cum, sucking on her finger identically to a lollipop while Hornswoggle collapsed on the couch, sitting down and taking long breaths with a grin that would have to be surgically replaced. "I knew those losers were wrong about you, Horny... you're one flawless Leprechaun."


End file.
